1988 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1988.'' Production January ;Week of 11 January : TNG: "The Big Goodbye" airs. ;Week of 18 January : TNG: "Datalore" airs. ;Week of 25 January : TNG: "Angel One" airs. February ;Week of 1 February : TNG: "11001001" airs. ;Week of 8 February : TNG: "Too Short a Season" airs. ;Week of 15 February : TNG: "When The Bough Breaks" airs. ;Week of 22 February : TNG: "Home Soil" airs. March ;Week of 14 March : TNG: "Coming of Age" airs. ;Week of 21 March : TNG: "Heart of Glory" airs. April ;Week of 11 April : TNG: "The Arsenal of Freedom" airs. ;Week of 18 April : TNG: "Symbiosis" airs. ;Week of 25 April : TNG: "Skin of Evil" airs. Denise Crosby leaves the cast as Tasha Yar is killed off. May ;Week of 2 May : TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris" airs. ;Week of 9 May : TNG: "Conspiracy" airs. ;Week of 16 May : TNG: "The Neutral Zone" airs, concluding TNG Season 1. Summer *TNG Season 2 begins production, but is substantially delayed due to a Writer's Guild strike. Diana Muldaur joins the cast as Doctor Katherine Pulaski, replacing Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher. November ;Week of 21 November : The second season of Star Trek: The Next Generation premieres with "The Child." The episode's late airdate is due to the Writer's Guild strike, and the script is recycled from an old Star Trek: Phase II story. Whoopi Goldberg makes the first of several recurring appearances as Guinan. ;Week of 28 November : TNG: "Where Silence Has Lease" airs. December ;Week of 5 December : TNG: "Loud As A Whisper" airs. ;Week of 12 December : TNG: "The Outrageous Okona" airs. ;December : TNG enters a winter hiatus, continuing into 1989. Other events ;21 January: Abraham Sofaer dies. ;12 March: Karen Steele dies. ;15 March: Rik Vollaerts dies. ;4 May: Ed Bakey dies. ;1 July: Tony Leader dies. ;15 July: Hana Hatae born. ;11 October: Morgan Farley dies. ;28 November: Scarlett Pomers born. ;6 December: Roy Orbison dies. Merchandising Novels * January - Publication of "Final Frontier" (TOS #Giant#) by Diane Carey (Pocket Books) * February - Publication of "The IDIC Epidemic" (TOS #38) by Jean Lorrah (Pocket Books) * April - Publication of "Time for Yesterday" (TOS #39) by A.C. Crispin (Pocket Books) * June - Publication of "Timetrap" (TOS #40) by David Dvorkin (Pocket Books) * July - Publication of "Ghost Ship" (TNG #01) by Diane Carey (Pocket Books) * August - Publication of "The Three-Minute Universe" (TOS #41) by Barbara Paul (Pocket Books) * September - Publication of "Spock's World" (TOS #Giant#) by Diane Duane (Pocket Books) * September - Publication of "The Peacekeepers" (TNG #02) by Gene DeWeese (Pocket Books) * October - Publication of "Memory Prime" (TOS #42) by Garfield & Judith Reeves-Stevens (Pocket Books) * November - Publication of "The Children of Hamlin" (TNG #03) by Carmen Carter (Pocket Books) * December - Publication of "The Final Nexus" (TOS #43) by Gene DeWeese (Pocket Books) Comics * September - Publication of "Old Loyalties" (v1 #54) by Peter David, Gordon Purcell & Ricardo Villagran (DC Comics) Category:Production timeline fr:1988 productions